Hold On
by Rose WWSN
Summary: AU: j'avais envie d'une vision moderne de Tessa/Will/Jem. Je vous propose l'évolution de leur relation dans le contexte d'école moderne, avec tous les drames que cela peut engendrer. Quels rôles joueront Sophie, Magnus, Axel, Nate? Comment Herongraystairs géreront-ils ces sentiments marginalisés?
Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je me lance dans cet univers de Cassandra Clare (à qui tous les personnages, ainsi que leur description physique et psychologie appartiennent). J'éprouve d'intenses sentiments par rapport à un Herongraystairs romantique et je voulais essayer de l'écrire. N'ayez pas peur de laisser des reviews constructives:D

Rose :)

* * *

Quand son réveil sonna, cela faisait déjà deux heures, au minimum, qu'elle contemplait son plafond, complètement immobile. Incapable de plonger dans un sommeil profond dû au stress qu'elle ressentait, la lumière du soleil levant avait été suffisante pour la réveiller. Elle étira son bras et, d'un geste précis, fit taire son réveil qui lui rappelait, depuis maintenant 2 minutes, que cette journée ne faisait que commencer. Elle rassembla son courage et, dans un long soupir, se leva. Un simple coup d'œil dans le miroir la fit grimacer. En passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle constata qu'un passage à la douche ne ferait pas de mal, malgré qu'elle y ait été la veille. Empoignant des vêtements au hasard, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et pria pour que la journée ne soit pas trop pénible.

Lorsqu'elle alla finalement s'assoir à la cuisine, sa tante déposa, devant elle, des crêpes, encore fumantes, arrosées de sirop, comme elle les aimait. Bien que le stress lui noue l'estomac, elle mangea tout de même une crêpe au complet, particulièrement pour ne pas vexer sa tante.

\- Tu ne manges pas Tessa ?

\- Désolée, tante Harriet, c'est le stress.

Sa tante lui offrit un sourire contrit mais n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Sa nièce avait un fort caractère et ce n'était pas une première journée d'école qui allait la changer. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa première rentrée non plus.

Nathaniel fit une entrée bruyante dans la cuisine, tout échevelé. Son visage gardait les traces d'une courte nuit l'ombre sous ses yeux trahissait un manque de sommeil. Ses yeux bleus peinaient à rester ouverts et une courte barbe blonde couvrait son menton. Il s'écrasa sur la chaise face à Tessa, la faisant sursauter. Nate lui lança un regard moqueur puis son attention fut entièrement prise par l'assiette que sa mère venait de déposer devant lui. À peine fut-elle sur la table que Nathaniel empoigna sa fourchette et commença à engloutir le déjeuner qui lui faisait face. Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard par-dessus sa tête et Tessa leva les yeux au ciel. Tante Harriet cacha un petit rire dans une toux maladroite.

Tessa se leva, alla déposer son assiette, encore pleine, sur le comptoir et alla se changer. Le mois de septembre de cette année étant assez frais, elle choisit une jupe noire, des bas longs en coton gris et un col roulé crème, en coton épais également. Ses cheveux longs bruns frisant naturellement, elle n'avait pas besoin de leur consacrer de temps, ce qui, de toute façon aurait été beaucoup trop long, compte tenu de leur épaisseur. Comme seul maquillage, elle appliqua une mince couche de baume à lèvre, empoigna son sac en cuir et descendit à l'étage, physiquement prête pour l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Tante Harriet leur remis à chacun un sac en papier contenant leur repas du midi et ce fut l'heure. Tessa alla chercher un dernier moment de réconfort dans les bras de sa tante, puis modela ses lèvres en un sourire confiant avant de franchir la porte, sur les talons de son cousin.

Tante Harriet demeurait tout près de l'école qu'elle devait maintenant fréquenter. Ainsi, Nate et elle n'avait pas à prendre l'autobus, ce qui aurait été un stress de plus. Ils furent rejoints, en chemin, par Axel, qui semblait être un ami de Nathaniel. Il semblait plus vieux, la barbe brune qui couvrait le bas de son visage le vieillissant considérablement. Axel la dévisagea un moment puis son visage s'étira en un sourire approbateur. Il hocha de la tête et se concentra sur la conversation que tentait de tenir Nathaniel. Tessa sentit une rougeur s'installer sur son visage et accéléra le pas. Elle tenait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Axel et elle. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais alors pas du tout.

Tessa entendit avant qu'elle ne les vit, les autres élèves. La clameur de la rentrée se faisait entendre jusque sur la rue face au bâtiment en briques rouges. Des rangées d'arbres colorés semblaient séparer les étudiants du monde extérieur. Le paysage était magnifique, par contre. Une énorme cour, dans laquelle encore plus d'arbres créaient des coins d'ombre qui devaient être les bienvenus durant les chauds mois d'été, s'ouvrait devant elle. Un chemin pavé en pierre grise menait à l'entrée. Plusieurs bicyclettes étaient attachées aux arbres qui le bordaient. Cette marée de gens qui coupaient sans cesse son chemin la stressait. Elle s'arrêta donc et attendit que Nathaniel la rejoigne. Comme il semblait penser avoir la vie devant lui avant de pouvoir se rendre en cours, Tessa attendit près des escaliers et sortit un roman de son sac. Aujourd'hui, c'était _A Tale of Two Cities_ , de Charles Dickens. Elle adorait les classiques de la littérature. En fait, elle ne lisait qu'exclusivement, ou presque, ces livres. Tessa aimait cette impression de vivre dans un univers différent des autres.

Environ 10 minutes après que Tessa eut ouvert son livre, Nate la rejoignit. Il venait cependant l'avertir qu'il ne pouvait pas lui montrer où se trouvait sa classe puisqu'il avait d'autres obligations. Les mains de la jeune fille devinrent moites, mais elle se redressa, et entra dans le bâtiment. Une fois la porte franchit, elle rangea son livre, tout en continuant d'avancer, par peur d'être en retard à son cour. Elle tenta, en même temps, de sortir l'horaire qu'elle avait soigneusement plié, mais rangé dans le fond de son sac. Alors qu'elle se battait le contenu de ce dernier, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle continuait de marcher et ne vit pas le groupe d'étudiants qui venait de s'arrêter devant elle et leur rentra dedans de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva par terre, le contenu de son sac, un peu partout sur le plancher.

Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer et se releva le plus rapidement possible, malgré ses bottes de cuir qui glissait sur le plancher récemment ciré. Une main douce l'aida dans sa démarche. Ses yeux croisèrent un regard d'un brun riche. Le garçon lui adressa un court sourire en coin avant d'être rabroué par celui qui semblait être le chef de leur bande. Il n'eut qu'à prononcer un mot que Tessa le reconnut, bien qu'elle ne l'ait entendu parler que brièvement. Axel.

\- Eh bien, ma belle, on ne regardait pas où on allait, dit-il d'un ton arrogant, en faisant glisser son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille

\- Pousse-toi, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer son roman, il la devança de quelques secondes et tourna autour d'elle, tout en le feuilletant. Tessa détestait le sentiment qu'Axel lui inspirait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une proie, d'être vulnérable, de n'avoir aucun pouvoir. Elle tourna sur elle-même, tentant de suivre le rythme du garçon. Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir l'esprit embrouillé, elle croisa, derrière Axel, le regard le plus bleu qu'elle eut jamais vu. Des cheveux foncés, noirs, dansaient ses yeux. Son regard était dur, ses traits l'étaient également. Il regardait le cirque qui se produisait devant lui avec mépris. Était-il dirigé vers elle, parce qu'elle ne se défendait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait ou était-il dirigé vers Axel qui se faisait un plaisir de se moquer d'elle la première journée de l'année? Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Main que Tessa suivit du regard jusqu'à un doux visage angulaire. Ce dernier se pencha afin de chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de son ami et ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à elle.

\- « La vengeance et la punition prennent beaucoup de temps; c'est la règle », cita-t-il en s'emparant du livre des mains d'Axel, Maintenant tu dégages.

Alors qu'Axel allait rétorquer d'une réplique dans doute remplie de sens, la cloche sonna. Le garçon lui tendit son livre un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre son ami blond. Ce dernier lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de secouer la tête. Axel et sa bande la quittèrent également. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Elle allait être en retard et elle n'avait aucune idée où aller. Elle s'empara de son horaire, qui s'était dégagé lorsque son sac s'était vidé sur le plancher. Au moins, elle n'était pas trop loin de sa classe, si elle se fiait au numéro du local qui dansait devant ses yeux. Elle prit un moment pour replacer son chandail correctement dans sa jupe, passa une main dans ses cheveux, se composa un air confiant et se rendit jusqu'à sa classe.

Évidemment, tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle lorsque Tessa entra dans le local. Elle fit fi de la rougeur qu'elle sentait s'étendre sur son visage et continua jusqu'au seul bureau qui était toujours libre. Heureusement, ce dernier n'était pas au fond de la classe. Elle n'avait donc pas à se donner en spectacle trop longtemps. Enfin assisse, Tessa lâcha un soupir. Elle espérait fortement que le reste de la journée soit plus tranquille

Tessa, pour son deuxième cours, s'assura de ne pas être en retard. Se faisant, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe, Tessa constata qu'elle était la première arrivée; elle put donc choisir la place qu'elle voulait. Elle s'assit environ au milieu de la classe, complètement sur le côté. De cette façon, elle avait vue sur la cours et les arbres : un échappatoire si le cours devenait trop ennuyeux. Après s'être assisse, elle plaça son sac sous son bureau, non sans en avoir sorti son roman préalablement. Celui-là même qui lui avait causé tout le trouble plus tôt dans la journée. Tessa n'était pas fâchée contre les garçons qui l'avaient brusquée et qui s'étaient moqués d'elle, ce matin-là. Non, elle était plutôt désolée pour eux. Elle était triste qu'ils ne puissent pas s'apercevoir toute la beauté que pouvait contenir quelques feuilles de papier. Lire, c'était partir à l'aventure, connaitre des temps anciens et nouveaux. Eux ne vivraient qu'une seule et fade vie : la leur. Et, pour cela, Tessa ne pouvait qu'être triste pour eux.

Alors qu'elle se plongeait finalement dans sa lecture, son attention fut captée par un rire comme elle n'en avait jamais entendu : un rire qui contenait toute la candeur, toute l'innocence, toute la douceur du monde. Elle leva subtilement, du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut, son regard tout en restant cachée derrière son livre ouvert. C'était les deux garçons qu'elle avait aperçus dans le couloir ce matin. Celui avec les cheveux foncés lui décocha un clin d'œil alors que le blond riait encore doucement. Ils allèrent s'asseoir juste derrière elle alors que Tessa se sentait rougir jusqu'à la racine. En replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle tenta d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient mais elle ne capta que de vagues chuchotis. La cloche annonçant le début du cours sonna et Tessa dut délaisser son roman. Les autres étudiants entrèrent dans la classe presque tous dans le même flot. L'enseignant entra en dernier et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sans dire un mot, il déposa ses choses sur son bureau, prit une craie et écrivit au tableau, de façon peu brouillon, « Mr Branwell ». Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux roux déjà ébouriffés avant de se retourner, tout sourire, prêt à affronter le regard de ses étudiants. Il s'empara de la feuille de présence, non sans l'avoir cherché quelques instants, et se racla la gorge.

\- Sophia Collins?

\- Présente, répondit une fille complètement à l'opposé de Tessa.

\- James Carstairs?

\- Oui, répondit une voix directement derrière elle. Elle ne put cependant pas se retourner pour voir lequel des deux portait ce nom.

\- Theresa Gray ?

Incapable de répondre, la gorge serrée, elle se contenta de lever la main. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Elle entendit rire derrière elle, de nouveau, et se retourna vivement. C'était encore le blond. Cependant, la douceur de son expression convainquit Tessa qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle et elle reconcentra son attention sur le professeur.

\- Cecily Herondale.

\- Présente!

\- William Herondale.

\- Présent, répondit une deuxième voix directement derrière elle. Cette voix était un peu plus rauque, quoique tout aussi douce, à sa façon.

Envoûtante. Voilà comment elle l'aurait décrit. Elle l'était tout autant que celle de son ami. Tessa se tortilla sur sa chaise, résistant à l'envie de se retourner qui lui déchirait l'intérieur. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre un nom sur les visages qu'elle avait vus plus tôt. Néanmoins, elle réussit à rester concentrée, autant qu'elle le put, sur Mr Branwell qui continuait à défiler la liste de noms, avant de leur présenter le plan du cours. L'explication du cursus de l'année n'était pas la partie la plus divertissante du cours, mais elle offrait à Tessa une distraction suffisante. Ce faisant, son attention était attirée par autres choses que les chuchotis qui sillaient dans son dos. James et William - Tessa ne pourrait plus jamais oublier leurs prénoms - ne cessaient de jacasser à voix basse et la jeune fille n'était pas capable de comprendre la moindre parole, ce qui l'agaçait grandement.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant le diner, Tessa prit tout son temps pour ranger son coffre à crayons et le seul cahier qu'elle avait déposés sur son bureau. Elle ne manqua pas le clin d'œil que lui lança le brun. Derrière lui, le blond lui adressa un doux sourire en coin. Tessa se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et elle devint cramoisie lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

\- Theresa ?

La jeune fille prit deux grandes respirations et se composa un sourire, qu'elle jugea convenable, avant de se retourner, des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de celle qui lui faisait face. Avant que quelqu'un lui inflige cela, la jeune fille devait avoir été extrêmement jolie. Tessa jugea qu'elle l'était tout de même. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et plats. Ses yeux noisette semblaient briller de l'intérieur.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, c'est bien moi.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Sophia, mais tu peux m'appeler Sophie. Ce n'est pas un changement vraiment spécial à mon nom, mais mes amis m'appellent ainsi, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire maternel.

\- C'est joli, j'aime bien.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Inconsciemment, elle passa une main sur sa cicatrice. Tessa essayait de ne pas la fixer, mais elle était vraiment immense, partant du coin gauche de sa bouche allant jusqu'à sa tempe gauche. La jeune fille ressentit également une certaine tristesse à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse volontairement blesser une personne qui semblait si douce et inoffensive. Car c'était probablement ce qui était arrivé, non? Sophie avait l'air inquiète, même de façon inconsciente, de ce que Tessa pouvait en penser. Si cela était arrivé de façon accidentelle, la jeune fille agirait-elle de la même façon ? La curiosité de Tessa était piquée et elle dut pincer les lèvres pour ne pas déverser un flot de questions sur sa nouvelle amie. Car c'est bien ce qu'elle était, non ?

\- Les autres ne m'ont pas attendue, mais on se demandait si tu voulais bien venir manger avec nous, ce midi?

Tessa opina seulement du chef, soulagée de ne pas devoir affronter la cafétéria seule. Elle empoigna son sac à bandoulière et suivit Sophie hors de la classe. Tessa découvrit que Sophie était une personne gênée qui parlait très peu d'elle. Cela avait donc dû lui demander beaucoup d'efforts pour seulement venir l'aborder, à la fin du cours. Tessa n'en avait que plus de respect pour elle. Elles passèrent une arche en métal qui ouvrait le couloir sur une grande pièce lumineuse. Des dizaines de tables s'enlignaient une derrière l'autre, formant un labyrinthe pour quiconque ne savait pas où aller s'assoir. Fort heureusement pour Tessa, Sophie savait où se trouvait ses amis.

Déjà assis, se tenaient William et James, une fille aux cheveux aussi foncés qu'un des deux garçons ainsi que deux autres étudiants que Tessa voyait pour la première fois. Les deux jeunes filles se joignirent à eux. Sophia lui apprit que Cecily et William, les deux aux cheveux noirs, étaient frère et sœur. En effet, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : même cheveux, mêmes yeux bleus perçants et envoûtants. Le blond s'appelait donc James. Tessa le regarda plus longuement et réalisa qu'il avait les cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils étaient presque blancs, ce qui contrastait étrangement, mais joliment, avec ses yeux en amandes. Il avait également le teint assez basané pour rester magnifique et ne pas avoir l'air malade.

Les deux garçons la dévisageaient également ce qui la ramena sur terre et elle baissa son regard. Elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir le repas que lui avait préparé tante Harriet. Pour se faire, elle dût déposer son roman, qui avait souffert de son aventure entre les mains d'Axel, réalisa-t-elle sur la table. Aussitôt fait, William s'en empara et Tessa laissa passer un soupir bruyant entre ses lèvres afin de concentrer son regard sur le jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me redonner mon livre, s'il te plait? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Il ne faut pas faire attention à lui, Theresa. Will ne vit que pour la littérature.

\- Tessa.

\- Pardon? Répondit James

\- C'est Tessa. Personne ne m'appelle Theresa, sauf ma tante lorsqu'elle doit faire preuve d'autorité, lui apprit-elle, dans un demi-sourire.

\- Compris. Alors, Tessa, comme je te disais, je ne crois pas que tu retrouveras ton roman avant la fin du dîner. Will est un accro à la littérature

Tessa, qui n'avait pas compris cette partie de la phrase la première fois, haussa les sourcils, un air surpris et confus sur le visage. William avait l'air d'un joueur de football avec ses larges épaules et une musculature impressionnante, quoique tout de même subtile. De plus près, les traits de son visage s'affinaient : des pommettes hautes, des traits fins et réguliers. Ses longs cils semblaient caresser ses joues lorsqu'il clignait des yeux. D'ailleurs, ces derniers semblaient prendre un aspect violet avec la lumière qui illuminait la pièce.

\- Jem te dit la vérité, _darling_. Il ne me regarde même plus dès que l'on approche d'un simple livre, quel qu'il soit, lui assura un des étudiants que Tessa n'avait jamais vu.

Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, elle se demanda bien comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. D'abord il était immense. Même assis, il devait être plus grand qu'elle lorsqu'elle était debout. Ensuite, tout en lui activait ses sens. Ses cheveux noirs qui brillaient, non pas seulement à cause du soleil, mais également à cause du gel à brillants qu'il avait soigneusement appliqué sur sa chevelure. Ses yeux verts semblaient aussi perçants que ceux d'un chat et étaient soulignés par un fin trait d'eyeliner. Ses traits ressemblaient vaguement aux traits asiatiques de James, bien que ce soit la seule ressemblance qu'ils partageaient.

\- Je vois que personne ne m'avait présenté, dit-il. Je suis le grand Magnus Bane, fier dirigeant de cette jungle étudiante, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main assurée.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer alors, Magnus Bane.

Tout en lui resplendissait. Tout en lui transpirait la théâtralité et l'effervescence. Tessa décida qu'il devait être une personne agréable à côtoyer et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans que Tessa ne revoit son bouquin, William se l'étant complètement approprié. À côté de lui, James lisait par-dessus son épaule et chuchotait des commentaires qui faisaient sourire son ami. Les deux garçons semblaient extrêmement proches. Étaient-ils seulement amis…? Bien que la question brûla les lèvres de la jeune fille, elle ne la posa pas, de peur d'installer un malaise qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Tessa discuta plutôt avec Sophie en tentant d'absorber le plus d'information possible. À côté de James, Cecily discutait avec un jeune homme que Tessa ne connaissait pas. Elle décida cependant de ne pas se présenter, ayant assez à assimiler avec les introductions qui avaient été faites plus tôt.

À la fin de la journée, Tessa prit la décision de ne pas attendre Nathaniel, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le début de la journée. Cette première journée l'avait fatiguée, et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la patience qu'il lui faudrait si son cousin était accompagné d'Axel. Elle enfonça donc ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et entama la courte marche qui la ramènerait à la maison. Elle tournait le dernier coin de rue de son itinéraire lorsqu'une pression se fit sentir sur son épaule. Un jeune visage hâlé lui faisait face et, bien qu'elle ne l'ait vu que deux fois aujourd'hui, elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

\- James! Sursauta-t-elle.

\- Tessa, désolé de t'avoir surpris. Il avait le souffle court et Tessa se demanda s'il avait couru pour venir la rejoindre. En fait, je n'étais pas certain si c'était bien toi.

Il pointa vers l'avant, l'incitant à continuer de marcher. Ce qu'ils firent, en silence, pendant quelques minutes. Rapidement, le silence devint lourd. Tessa aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. James marchait nonchalamment, la tête bougeant dans un rythme que lui seul pouvait entendre.

\- Eh bien, tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-elle finalement

\- Pas particulièrement. Seulement, c'est toujours plus plaisant de marcher accompagné.

Un nouveau silence. Puis, avec soulagement, Tessa aperçut la petite maison de sa tante. Elle accéléra imperceptiblement le pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la clôture blanche en bois qui délimitait le terrain.

\- C'est ici que je m'arrête, lui annonça-t-elle. Merci d'avoir marché avec moi, on se revoit bientôt!

\- À demain, Tessa, lui assura-t-il, avec un large sourire.

Malgré le malaise, malgré que Tessa l'ait pratiquement ignoré durant les 10 dernières minutes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune homme avait une présence rassurante, chaleureusement et amicale. C'était exactement ce dont avait besoin Tessa pour finir la journée. Elle entra dans la maison, monta directement dans sa chambre et enfila des vêtements confortables. Elle jeta ensuite sur son lit et se plongea dans son roman, avec l'intention de le terminer. Elle avait de discuter littérature demain et quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau livre pour initier la conversation.


End file.
